Alflady
Alflady is a minor antagonist in Witch Spring 2. An aspiring Palace Warrior much like Alfredo, she pursues Luna in hopes of proving herself. Over time, however, Luna can come to befriend her. Personality Having long aspired to be a Palace Warrior, Alflady decides to make a name for herself as a witch hunter after failing the Warrior exams every time. She starts off somewhat self-absorbed, spending more time looking flashy during her first encounter with Luna instead of actually fighting. Luna easily points out her flaws, much to Alflady's embarrassment. Plot Main Story Alflady is first encountered the first time Luna travels to Rocky Hill - Road to Durok Temple. This is the only main story fight they have. The second time she can be fought is in Chapters 2–4, if Luna heads to Side of Kentz Mountain after moving to the Black Witch's House. There, she finds that Alflady has been waiting there for days on end in hopes of a rematch, unaware that Luna is no longer living in the area. They have a rematch, but Alflady has been so worn out, she can't even put up a fight. The third time they fight is at Boar Plains, where Alflady has made a serious effort to improve herself. In spite of that, however, Luna still wins. Afterwards, Luna reveals that she's recognized Alflady all along, as a childhood acquaintance from Vavelia Village—and knows that Alflady recognizes her, too. Disgusted that Alflady hunted her knowing full well who she is, Luna leaves. Their final optional scene during the main story takes place at Top of Kentz Mountain, near the back of the map next to the large rock. After this event, the achievement "Luna's new friend " will be acquired, and she will appear in the "Luna's Friends" ending illustration as well as the post-game. Post-Game Alflady will be located in Vavelia Village, outside the Pope's Castle towards the top of the map. Luna will get a special conversation with her where she reveals she has become a Palace Warrior. Powers and Abilities Alflady dual-wields daggers in battle and is stated to have decent skill and strength. However, she spends too much time trying to be flashy and look strong, so she always fails the Palace Warrior tests and loses to Luna. As an Enemy First Battle A witch hunter that lives in the village of Vavelia. Pretty strong, but for some reason always failed the Palace Warrior test. In the end, she decided to make a living out of witch hunt instead of becoming a Palace Warrior. Desperate to make up for the fact that she didn't become a Palace Warrior. Alflady is fought at Rocky Hill. This fight is story-mandatory and the only mandatory fight in Alflady's sidequest line. She does not drop anything after her defeat. Second Battle ''Strong-willed Alflady: She has been waiting for Luna at the same spot for days. She has indeed become stronger, but she's too tired to fight.'' Alflady's second battle is unlocked in Chapter 2: A Hurt Witch, by returning to Side of Kentz Mountain. After defeating Alflady, she drops 300 Gold. Third Battle ''Green-Eyed Alflady: Alflady who has trained hard to overcome herself. She's become really strong.'' The final fight in Alflady's sidequest is fought in Boar Plains during Chapter 3: Ice Witch, and can only be triggered during daytime. After completing this fight, her fourth conversation is instantly unlocked. Notes *After talking to her at Top of Kentz Mountain, when you attempt to talk to her, you'll just go through her as if she's just air. Gallery Screenshot_20180915-181616.png|First encounter at Rocky Hill Screenshot_20180921-131343.png|Second encounter at Side of Kentz Mountain Screenshot_20180921-131452.png|Third encounter at Boar Plains Screenshot_20180921-131653.png|Fourth encounter at Top of Kentz Mountain